


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, Grave digging, Overprotective Dean, Overprotective Sam, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt. And the demon responsible gets away, do you let them get away with it? No.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Sam Winchester x Reader (Friendship)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also your nickname for dean is bean. Not a typo. O3O

This was all your fault. If you hadn’t left him alone this wouldn’t have happened. You thought he could handle himself. And the demon got away!! 

“Dean! Stay with me bean!” You pressed your jacket to his wound. “Hey Dean? I’m going to need you to talk for me okay?” “Mhmh. I’m fine (y/n)!” He slurred “make sure I don’t stain the seats on baby” you gasped, exasperated. “That’s what your worried about??” “Your car??!” 

you dragged Dean out of the impala. Sam told you to go open the door and find the Medical supplies. You laid Dean on the bed, cutting his blood soaked shirt off of him. Your face heated up when you looked down at his shirtless form. You shook those thoughts from your head, not the time (y/n). You cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound. “We should all get some rest.” Sam said. You nodded in agreement, already forming your plan.


	2. revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the brothers have fallen asleep you packed your things, the book, holy water, some salt, chalk, and a gun. You grabbed the impala keys off the counter and opened the door carefully, as not to wake them.

when the brothers have fallen asleep you packed your things, the book, holy water, some salt, chalk, and a gun. You grabbed the impala keys off the counter and opened the door carefully, as not to wake them. 

You had researched, before the hunt, summoning demons. And you came across a chant that would Summon the demon, and you wouldn’t have to make a deal. You sat in the drivers seat, placing your hands on the wheel. You needed to to this. That demon needed to die. You put the keys in the ignition, starting the car. 

You drove up to the house. It’s dark shape looming over you. You cautiously walked inside, hoping nothing was in there. You thought about your plan while you drew the heptagram under a rug. 

You began chanting. You heard a low rumble then the demon appeared in front of you. The Poor girls face it wore had a look of surprise, then fury. She launched at you eyes burning with rage. You fell backwards, putting you at a disadvantage. She launched on top of you, clawing at your face. She managed to get a few scratches on your face but nothing serious. 

You needed to get it onto the rug. You grappled for control until you finally pinned her down.   
“You think you can fight me alone?” She said, sneering. “Pathetic. Not even your dear friend Dean could do it, and now he’s hurt.” “Don't talk about Dean” you snarled. “Oh! And you think it’s all your fault don’t you? Leaving him all alone, for me to find him. For me to find him and st-“ she was cut off with you punching her in the face, drawing blood. She touched her hand to the cut “now you’ve made me angry (y/n).” She launches up, causing you tumble backwards at the sudden push, you caught yourself but not before she grabbed a piece of wood. You where confused at first then you realized. She was going to beat you to death. Sudden panic flooded through you. You can’t die like this. You ran. You heard her footsteps behind you, drawing closer by the second. You heard it hit you before you felt the pain. It blossomed from the small of your back to your whole body. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. You blinked them back. 

you had been hit several times. You just needed to last until she got to the rug. “Running?! Pathetic!” She screeched after you. You barely felt the wood hitting anymore, adrenaline was pumping through you. One more room. She hit you on he head.   
Second time. You ran across the rug, smirking when she hit the invisible wall. 

You began the exorcism. Chanting Latin as she shrieked and wailed in pain. She deserved this. For hurting Dean. For hurting Sam. As long as you are around no one will get away with that. When the exorcism was finished you looked at the broken human body. Tears fell from your face, that poor girl didn’t deserve this fate. It was unfair. You crouched next to her, checking her pulse. None. There was nothing you could do. You grabbed the shovel out of the impala. Digging a grave for her. You buried her. Placing stones on her grave you cried silently. You didn’t know her but you did know she didn’t deserve this. You put wildflowers on her grave, turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you would like to know how Dean got hurt! (In the comments)if you want I will write a prequel?

You unlock the door slowly. It’s around 4 in the morning. There where no lights on you noticed in relief. They couldn’t know about this. They would be worried. The adrenaline had worn off you realized. You where so tired. Your eyes felt heavy, as did the rest of your body. Everything hurt. 

Changing into your pajamas you thought about dean. You felt awful for leaving him alone. It’s your fault he got stabbed. With his own knife. you hoped he would forgive you. You didn’t see any visible blood, so you flopped onto the cot you had, and fell into a nightmare filled sleep. 

You woke up to the smell of breakfast burgers. You tumbled out of bed, groaning when you hit the floor. You checked your watch 8:45. Not too late. 

“You okay (y/n)?” Sam asked, not poking his head out of the kitchen “Yeah I’m fine” you sighed “how’s dean?” “I’m fine.” Dean grunted. You walked into the kitchen/dining room area of the motel room. They both stopped what they where doing. Sam rushed towards you. You stop. “What happened?!” Sam asked, concern and confusion in his eyes. Dean looked at you, all the pieces clicking into place. “You went after it didn’t you.” You nodded. “Why??” They both asked you. “I couldn’t.. I wouldn’t let it get away with hurting y’all.” Especially Dean. But you didn’t say that. “How can you tell?” “That I went out?” You clarified. “(Y/n). Your covered in blood.” You gasped, running toward the bathroom. looking in the mirror you realized They where right. You had scratches on your face, dried blood on your scalp, arms, and seeping through your shirt.  
Sam gasped in realization. “(Y/n)! Your still bleeding!”  
You took your shirt off, so they could clean your wounds. Al the while dean was yelling at you. “Why would you do that?! You know how much we need you.. you can’t just run off like that!” “You could have gotten killed!” “In fact you are almost dead now!” You gasped at the sudden contact of the anesthetic. “What did she do to you?” Dean hadn’t looked at anything but your face until now. The look of concern replaced with one of concern, and fear? No you had to be imagining that..  
You described the fight with the demon. When you told them about the board they told you you still had some splinters in you. You told them about the exorcism, the grave, the flowers. “this is why I love you (y/n)” dean muttered under his breath. You almost didn’t catch it. You looked up at him in surprise. “ Never do that again. Ever. If you do we are locking you inside of every motel we go to and you aren’t aloud to go on hunts.” Sam nodded in a agreement. 

You all just watched TV for the rest of the day, resting and recovering. At one point dean put his arm around you. Sam smirked at this action and dean pinched his thigh. You barely noticed this. You stumbled across a “ghost hunting” show. You flipped past it, laughing about how dumb those people are. A few times you catch dean looking at you, but you think it is just because you are hurt. Before you are all about to head off to bed, dean pulls you aside. “Never risk your life for me again.” “I’m not worth it.” “Yes. Yes you are worth it, and I’m not sure me or Sammy could survive without you.” He sighed. “Just.. just don’t do it alone?” “If you died- I-I don’t know what I would do..” his voice cracked at the thought of you dying. He paused before lifting your chin up and kissing you. You where surprised at first but then you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him. “I love you (y/n)” he whispered “I love you too Dean.”


End file.
